How did it come to this?
by KrowY
Summary: ONESHOT What goes through Krato's mind when he's about to kill Anna...KRANNA


**Me: Okay this is my KratosAnna Oneshot.**

**Kratos: …do I really have to be here…**

**Me: Duh. It's about you isn't it? (hug)**

**Kratos: …aren't you a Yuan fangirl?**

**Me: …yeah…what's your point?**

**Kratos: Never mind…Akuma doesn't own any thing…**

* * *

Kratos POV

…I remember the first time we met…I came down from Derris Kharlan trying to runaway from my past. I saw you at the Asgard Ranch and knew first as the Angelus Project…it made sense…you really were an angel…

I met you long before you knew me…but I couldn't stop thinking of you during that time. Then came the day…the day I finally learned your name…the day I realized why I couldn't stop thinking of you…I loved you…

The day I took you to escape the ranch…the day I told you I loved…the day you told me you loved me…

The day I told you the truth of my past. You were shocked, but you still accepted me…

The day I proposed, you said yes…even though we were always running you were still happy…

The day our son, Lloyd, was born…how I could I ever forget, it was both the happiest and most stressful day of my life…

Through all we've been through…no matter what…our love stayed strong…I believed we would've been happy for the rest of our lives…but how did it come to this?

It's strange…but for over 4000 years I've never loved anyone until you…I lost my emotions millenniums ago…I abandoned all my emotions…I thought they were forever lost in time…but you made me feel again…you made me fall in love for the first time in my life…

You were the only one I truly needed…the only one I've loved so much…how did it come to this…

Why is it that whenever I finally find happiness it gets destroyed? Why is it that when I finally realize my true emotions things go wrong? Why is it that it gets more painful to lose something the second time? After this I don't think I'll ever be able to love again…the pain…it's too much…

Even though I've seen more gruesome things in my life…even though I've faced many losses…even though I lived through war…even though I've lived with the knowledge of the pain never ending…I've never felt pain like this before…

Third Person POV

Kratos stood in fear before his wife…what she turned into…an exbula…

She attacked and was about to kill their son, Lloyd. But Noishe jumped in the way saving him. Kratos no longer frozen with fear drew his sword.

"Kratos…" he froze, it was Anna's voice, "Please…before I hurt you and Lloyd…kill me…"

"Anna…"

"Kratos please…I don't want to hurt either of you…just kill me…that's all I ask for…"

Anna lost control again and prepared to attack Lloyd. But Kratos took his sword and began to strike. While he was attacking the life he and Anna had together went through his mind bringing more pain and sadness with each memory.

"_Anna…"_ he thought to himself, _"I'm sorry…I couldn't save you from your fate…but I'll carry out your final wish…happy birthday Anna…I love you…and no matter what…I'll never love any other woman as much as you…I'm sorry…"_ Kratos struck down the only one he's ever fallen in love with…with that strike she fell and went ff the edge of the cliff along with Lloyd…he lost everything that day…

Standing on the cliff where his family fell he dropped his sword…then he dropped to his knees and did something he hasn't done in over 4000 years…he cried…

**

* * *

Kratos: …**

**Me: That's it? You relived how you killed your wife and all you can say is …?**

**Yuan: He isn't one to express his emotions…but deep down he's crying.**

**Kratos: Yuan…what are you doing here?**

**Yuan: I don't know ask her. (points towards me)**

**Me: It sucks doesn't it…how hard true love is to find and when you finally find it something goes wrong and you're left in pieces…**

**Kratos and Yuan: Huh?**

**Me: Think about it…you tell someone you love them and they say they love you back, but then you break up and move on. Then there are divorces, when you get married it's supposed to be a lifetime commitment to be with the one you love, but then you get divorced…**

**Kratos and Yuan: … (stare in shock)**

**Me: And then when you finally find the one you truly love and tell them, they don't love you back…and if they do…something happens that leaves them in pieces never to be put back together…you two know that don't you…**

**Kratos: Have you ever experienced that?**

**Me: No…I lost hope for love…**

**Yuan: Then how do you know that…it's like you've felt it before…**

**Me: I've been hurt countless times by the one who's supposed to love me. And I've witnessed countless time…and no my parents aren't divorced…**

**Kratos and Yuan: … (still shocked)**

**Me: Oops…this is getting more ANGSTY sorry…heh heh.**


End file.
